The present invention relates generally to dispenser containers, and particularly relates to a caseless dispenser container used for transporting, storing, and dispensing fluids such as dairy products.
The invention relates to a molded, thin-walled container capable of being stacked one upon a like container, allowing the containers to be stacked on a pallet and stretch-wrapped so that the containers may be conveniently stored and shipped without using returnable, disposable, or replaceable shipping cases.
Storage and shipment of containers of this type are primary concerns. For example, five gallon poly bags are presently used to store a variety of dairy products. The poly bags are shipped in a specially dimensioned case and transferred to a customized dispensing case that fits in a cooler unit. Two problems arise from these industry standards for packaging dairy products. First, the concept of shipping the product in shipping cases entails a large amount of unnecessary expense and specialized equipment. That is, the containers are stored and shipped in some form of shipping case and, accordingly, the containers are not designed with any regard to structural loading, stackability, and efficient packaging during transport. Instead, the shipping cases address these concerns of load bearing, stackability, and transport. For example, a shipping case may contain between four (4) and six (6) containers therein. Shipping cases formed of wire or plastic, corrugated boxes, or other corrugated materials provide structural support to the individual containers during shipment. The shipping cases have served this purpose for many years in the industry.
Resources, though, must be expended on the shipping cases. Unnecessary costs and labor are associated with manufacturing and storing the cases before they are loaded with the individual containers for transport. A large inventory of cases are required at the dairy facility so that filled containers can be subsequently loaded into the cases, and the shipping cases loaded on transport trailers. The shipping cases are intended to bear the structural loads during shipping and transport, and are dimensioned so that they efficiently fit within, for example, a tractor trailer.
The end user removes the individual containers from the shipping cases. Again, additional labor is required to unload the containers from the shipping cases. Floor space is also required to store the empty shipping cases until they are returned to the manufacturing facility.
Larger volume dispenser containers, for example on the order of three (3) and five (5) gallon dispenser containers, are in wide use today. When storing fluid products, the well-known polybag is used. Although the container, i.e., the polybag, is itself lightweight and conforms to its environment due to the inherent flexibility of the container, it has other drawbacks. One example, is that a dispensing tube must be secured to the polybag, and the bag and tube properly oriented for receipt into a special case or conform to the dimensions of the cooler unit in which it is stored during dispensing. It is difficult to orient the tube used with the bag with the case inserted into the cooler unit.
Additional concerns are associated with dispensing the fluid product from the container. Adequate venting and access to the venting arrangement are required. In some instances it may be desired to stack containers on top of one another during use. This compounds the concerns with access to the vent cap and the dispensing tube in known arrangements.
It is also important to assure maximum drainage of the fluid product from each container.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a caseless dispenser container that provides for stackability and eliminates the need for separate shipping cases. It would be further desirable to provide a container structure that is a ready-fit for dispensing systems and provides adequate venting and maximum drainage of product from the container.